This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in darts, and, more particularly, in darts which are formed in separable segmented portions.
For many years, the throwing of darts toward a target or like member has been a well accepted sport and recreational activity. Typically, these darts include an elongate body section with a pointed pin-like member on one end thereof and tail fins on the opposite end thereof, the latter of which are designed to provide aerodynamic stability. Darts of this type have become popular in various dart games which are typically used by amateurs and similar users engaged in sport activities and like recreational activities.
However, the manual propelling of a dart toward a target has adopted a more serious sports activity in which dart throwers are quite concerned about and will predicate purchase on the construction and aerodynamic stability of the darts which they intend to use. In this respect, the professional dart thrower has generated a demand for a dart of high quality construction and with improved aerodynamic qualities. Typically, these darts are constructed of alloy metals and various uniquely designed tail fins and body sections which enable improved throwing accuracy of the dart toward a target.
As indicated above, essentially all darts which are used by amateurs and professionals alike normally include three main components, namely, an elongate body section with a pointed end or pin-like end at one end of the body section and tail fins at the opposite end of the body section. In this respect, the pin section is diametrically reduced with respect to the body section and the tail fins are diametrally increased in size, quite substantially, with respect to the body section. With respect to the amateur dart thrower, this construction is quite effective. In addition, and with respect to the professional dart thrower, this construction is effective from the standpoint of the aerodynamic qualities, although the professional dart thrower is capable of propelling the dart into the bull's-eye or other desired area of the target much more frequently than the amateur.
Oftentimes, the professional dart thrower will propel several darts into the most desirable areas of the target, such as th so-called "triple" areas, e.g. the triple twenty area, and in some cases the bull's-eye area, and these darts which remain in these desired areas thereby impair, if not hinder, further propelling of additional darts into that area. One of the primary problems revolves around the fact that tail fins on the dart are substantially increased in size with respect to the overall size of the projectile end, that is the end carrying the pin-like member. Consequently, when subsequent darts are thrown, they may engage the tail sections of these previously thrown darts and thereby prevent additional darts from entering into the desired areas.
In accordance with the above, it can be observed that one of the primary problems in professional dart throwing is that the tail fins and the elongate body section interfere with the throwing of additional darts which thereby impairs the possible score achieving ability of the thrower. The present invention overcomes this problem in the provision of a segmented dart in which the body section, including the tail section, separates from the projectile section upon impact.